Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20161002053734
Interplanetary Space, Sol System- "Cruiser Attack Wing Andromeda has formed up commodore, all ships present." An officer reported to AIF commodore Kevin Riley. His command had just been reformed, part of some restructuring of the Fleet. It was a new unit structuring, the Cruiser Attack Wing. Built around being able to perform rapid strikes either independently or with a fleet, they are based on Riley's experiences during the Protoss war. Riley: "Alright gentlemen, let's get to work. Is the Unyielding in position?" Coms officer: "Unyielding reports ready commodore. Disruptors standing by and the fleet is ready for warp." Riley: "Very good. Tell them they may activate their disruptors. All ships, prepare for warp synchronization." Confirmation reports started to pour in as ships respond to Riley's orders. It wasn't a terribly large armada, consisting of the Andromeda, 20 Katar class cruisers, and 30 Vigilance class cruisers. More ships are planned, but they haven't entered service. Most notable are a pair of Excelsior class battlecruisers, a class not yet commissioned, and the possibility of adding a new class of heavy cruiser in the mix. The ships were now formed up, ready for warp. Coms officer: "All ships report ready commodore." Riley: "Go for warp speed. All ships begin synchronization, conical formation." Helmsman: "Warp speed, aye!" Sensor officer: "We have synchronization, fleet taking formation." The group of ships enters warp, headed for a warp disruptor equipped battlecruiser a few light hours outside of the Sol System. Thanks to the research work done on warp field theory, along with painstaking field tests, it has become possible for larger groups to sync up. Of course, this is only possible so long as each vessel is accepting of the merge. Navigator Larson: "Approaching target. Stand by for warp disruption." Riley: "All ships, stand by weapons. Arm missile tubes for simulated attack. Brace for warp disruption." As the ships speed towards the Unyielding, they prepare their weapons systems for a simulated attack run. Their energy weapons would fire as normal at the target drones, however their missile systems would only simulate launching to save missiles. With all systems prepped for a lightning quick assault, the formation slams in to the Unyielding's disruption field. The ships are forced out of warp, still in formation thanks to the synchronized warp. Sensor officer: "Targets sighted, fifteen Sith Leviathan class dreadnoughts, and twenty of those little red Sith corvettes." Riley: "All craft engage, make a high speed run, cloak, and break formation." Weapons officer: "Firing solution plotted, IFF confirmed as hostile, opening fire." Helmsman: "Impulse power at maximum." The ships rocket towards the "Sith Fleet" with weapons blazing. The holographic sensor projections were depicted as already fighting, though the simulated allied fleet was not actually rendered. As the group of cruisers attacked, images of battle damage, some of it archive footage from actual battles with the Sith, appears on the simulated fleet. Several ships are shown destroyed, and a few more flicker and fade away as their projector drone is hit by a lucky laser blast. The ships then finish their pass, cloaking and breaking up their conical formation to set up for another attack run. Riley: "Form up in two groups, hit them from multiple angles!" The ships comply, performing another attack run similar to the first. Eventually, the "Sith" fleet is registered as defeated, and the simulation reset. For hours upon hours, the ships conduct battle drills, honing the skill and coordination of Riley's command... OOC: Some training for AIF crews and a demonstration of possible tactics for later use. Also, I'm told I stick to fleet formations too much, so I might as well have my formations be well executed...